Leading the Whales
by sparklyshimmer2010
Summary: What if it was only Teyla and Elizabeth affected by the whales? echoes
1. Chapter 1

**AN: at fi****rst in the episode it was just T****eyla and Elizabeth but It turned out different from what I thought (of course) so here is my version steering it to just focus****ed on the 2 strongest women of A****tlantis who realize they need a break and bond a little**

**PAIRINGS: ****RononTeyla****SheppardWeir**

**SPOILERS: echoes obviously, the gift, and probably others, so pretty much up to echoes, but you can read as long as you have seen echoes. Heck you can read it even if you haven't if you want to be nice to me.**

Teyla stood in the doorway to her quarters looking disconcerted. Her hazel eyes watched as a tall woman in white walked by and then disappeared. It was not the first time it had happened. On the first night, a few nights ago, she had followed the woman, calling out to her. She had received no reply, and the woman had simply gone right through the transporter door.

The second time the woman had walked straight through Teyla. It had been quite a shock, and had given her immediate, sharp pain in her head.

Teyla was starting to wonder at these appearances. The woman was strange, but she must be there for a reason right? She seemed to be an Ancient, but had not done anything…well anything other than walk and suddenly be gone.

Perhaps, Teyla thought, it was a being left behind from the Ancients recently killed. A….what was it that John called dead people? Oh yes, was it a ghost? Could this woman be trying to tell her something? Maybe a warning.

In any case, Teyla was worried, but not scared. She hadn't told anyone. All instances of the woman had occurred when she was sleeping. Teyla had awoken that night by a loud garbling sound. Lately she'd been having small headaches. She figured it was from whatever it was she was seeing.

Although Teyla thought that someone needed to know about all this, she didn't feel like dealing with the consequences of Carson or Dr. Heightmeyer (or worse, both) finding out that she had been seeing things not there. Carson would notice the light circles under her eyes and order her to get some sleep. Teyla didn't see how that would do anything. She felt that this figure would continue to show herself, especially when she was sleeping.

For all Teyla knew she had to figure this out and she was alone.

After seeing the woman for the third time, she just desperately wanted to get rid of the headaches and figure things out.

Elizabeth sat in her office late that night, as usual working herself harder than she should be doing. The city was quiet and everyone had returned to their quarters. Except, of course, the skeletal staff left in the gate room and others that roamed endless halls.

Sometimes it was actually a special time of peace for Elizabeth, but not tonight. She sighed and shut her computer. She couldn't concentrate on anything with the headache she had. It had been hard to concentrate all day on reports and Major Lorne's mission briefing. So she had tried to make it up by staying up later (oh, why was she even trying to defend herself?)

Leaning back she closed her eyes. She was on the verge of falling asleep when suddenly she jerked up straight from a strangled scream. Oh, what was her head hallucinating now!? Over the past few days she'd been having visions. But they couldn't be real!

A young lady, whom she didn't know (and she knew al personnel by name), had walked by unresponsive. Then a group of scientists in the middle of the infirmary. She knew it was ridiculous.

As Elizabeth stepped tentatively out of her office, she looked first to her left. She heard an anguished cry. She snapped around, her soft curls whipping her face. She immediately stepped back several paces, green eyes holding shock and horror.

A man stood stumbling towards her. There were red burns covering his face, giving him a terrifying look. They were new burns Elizabeth guessed, and the man was writhing in agony.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and stepped back against the glass wall, she held her breath in for a moment then slowly exhaled. As she opened her eyes, she felt relief. The man was nowhere in sight. She sighed again, shut off the lights, and headed off. Her last thought was that she was going to see Carson tomorrow for some sleeping pills.

AN: next chapter will pick up, be longer. Please please review!


	2. To the Infirmary

**AN: this might be a little heavy on the John**** and ****Liz side****(sorry it****'****s my main ship and I wanted to add a lot)****, but ****im**** not ignoring Ronon and T****eyla honest!**

**And just so you know, ****im**** experimenting w/ John. ****Trying to make him his usual funny self.**

Teyla had just finished a sparring match with Ronon. Although usually the bantos sticks gave her almost complete control when she held them, today she felt nothing but frustrated and tired. She had not been able to concentrate and had ended up on the floor more than usual.

Eventually Ronon had realized something was off and noticing he was hungry stopped to suggest that they go to lunch. So they were walking down the hallway when Teyla suddenly stopped. Ronon halted a little farther up once he noticed.

"Teyla?" He asked gruffly.

Teyla didn't respond, instead staring at a women at a pedestal, that Ronon obviously couldn't see. She looked rather pale for her skin color.

"Teyla? What's wrong?" Ronon tried again.

Looking at him Teyla wanted to tell him everything. He wouldn't be able to help but she could talk things through with him and he wouldn't tell anyone. He might try to convince her to see someone about it, but Teyla knew she could trust Ronon to listen. They were both still in a way outsiders to Atlantis and its people, and so they had gotten into a close friendship.

When she was about to speak, instead of words, a gasp of pain came out. She held her hand up to her head. Ronon came up swiftly beside her and managed to keep her from falling to the floor as she passed out.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Elizabeth had had every intention of going to see Carson first thing in the morning, but hadn't had the chance at all since she woke up. She had been torn from her slumber by her ear piece buzzing. A scientist wanted to debrief her quickly – and soon – on something to get her permission to experiment on a device. Sometimes Elizabeth seriously regretted not having a set time to "come in" to work. Unfortunately, Rodney and Radek were head of the science department so they all just got up so damned early. Not that they complained. It seemed worked in their blood to get up when the sun did and be fully functioning. Although maybe it was all the coffee…….

Not being in the mood to be rude and tell the man to let her sleep, she dressed hurriedly and met Dr. Flaine and his small team in the conference room. If she was honest with herself she wasn't paying as much attention to them as she normally would have. As leader, she needed to understand as best she could, but today she felt like John, sitting there itching to get away. In her case she just wanted to be alone in her office. Even if she wasn't able to get away from all the work, it would be nice for a moment of solitude.

Elizabeth had just gotten away from all the babble about something about translating and about whale-like things being in the ocean (how the hell did those two things connect?), and was now trying to do some light work from the day before telling herself she would go see Carson after lunch. That way she could truthfully tell him she'd eaten. Carson had the tendency to ask, though she had a feeling it was John behind it all. John knew she wouldn't lie to the sweet Scottish doctor.

It was often annoying all the things John did to make sure she was taking care of herself. But a lot of the times it was sweet. They really did care about each other. Often it extended to that line Elizabeth dared not cross. Whenever it did draw near, both subconsciously moved themselves away. Weather it meant the use of more formal names, or not meeting on the balcony; they needed to make sure nothing happened between them.

However one thing that did remain was their fun banter. It lightened otherwise dark and emotional situations. It demonstrated the comfort they had with each other and could probably never be torn away from them. He always had a sparkle I his green eyes that got brighter when he made her smile.

While doing her work, things were going well. At around 11:00 she walked out of her office, and walked right into John Sheppard.

"Oh! Sorry John."

"That's alright. I rather like being knocked into by pretty women." Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"Right." Elizabeth said. _You have lots of pretty women after you, I'm sure._ "I was just on my way to lunch. Care to join me?"

"You read my mind. It would be my pleasure. I hear turkey sandwiches are on the menu."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and they started towards the mess hall together. John glanced sideways at her and noticed the small circles under her eyes. Her eyes seemed stressed.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" John narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

For her part Elizabeth was actually surprised by the question. Although she was still a little tired, by now she was pretty used to it. Just a little while ago she had gotten somewhat relaxed, so she was surprised he could see so easily that she was bothered. Then again, over the three years on Atlantis John had gotten to know her pretty well.

"I….well…." Elizabeth remained silent.

"Elizabeth. Tell me what's wrong." His voice was tight.

She sighed and stopped walking. She could fell his eyes on her. "I've been hallucinating – or something – but I think they are there! I'm not sure, but I've been seeing people. John, they look like Ancients!" Elizabeth turned to face him.

His face didn't change. "You've been seeing Ancients around the city?" He had a skeptical note in his voice.

Elizabeth said nothing but adopted a hard look, the silence stretching uncomfortably. Finally Elizabeth looked away from him and started to walk again. In a more resigned voice than she realized, stated, "You don't believe me." She also sounded hurt.

He caught up to her with a few small strides. "No Elizabeth it's not that I don't believe you…it's just that…well, think about it. You don't honestly believe it yourself do you?"

She gave him an incredulous look and John immediately doubted himself. "Ok, look. I didn't mean it that way. But are you sure your ok? Are you getting enough sleep?"

Elizabeth looked at him hard in his eyes."I don't think that I am seeing these things because of lack of sleep Colonel."

"Ok, so what is it?" he challenged. She remained silent. John sighed and said softer, "Why don't you tell me what is is exactly you saw."

"I've seen a woman. She's in a long white dress. There was a group of scientists, and I know they aren't on Rodney's staff. And…and….."

"Elizabeth, tell me, before I have to use my irresistible charm on you." He gave her what she took to be an encouraging smile.

She shook her head. "The lat man I saw was just terrible." She waved her hand over the pad to open the transporter and immediately gasped and stepped back into John. His hand wrapped protectively around her arm. John looked at the spot she was staring at.

"Elizabeth…..?"

In front of Elizabeth stood the exact same man bent over she had been about to describe. "The last man looked like that." She finished.

"Elizabeth, I'm staring at Casper."

"You don't see that?" She looked over at him briefly, eyes wide.

Said burned man started to walk forwards, and Elizabeth started moving backwards, causing an awkward situation with the Colonel. He tripped over his feet and went crashing to the floor, Elizabeth following him, having lost her support.

They landed in a small heap together. At the many stares of the expedition members, Elizabeth quickly moved to her knees, noticing that the man was once again gone. John stood up and ran a hand through his hair, a sign of frustration. His face registered concern when he looked down on Elizabeth.

"Alright, that's it. I'm taking you to the infirmary, I'm sure Carson will take good care of you, like he does me." He smirked slightly then narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth, who had pressed a hand to her head as it began t pound. John took her other hand and pulled her up.


	3. talking with the psychiatrist

**AN:** Chapter 3 finally! Yeah! Ok, from now on I'll try to have more regular updates.

**Kodiak's Sweet Breath: **Some whump? I think I could do that! ;) but not so much this chap.

**Athosian**** Warrior:**Glad you're getting interested. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**s****aphiretwin369:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Miss ****Pookamonga**Well it just had to be that way, didn't it? And thanks for saying that John is mostly in character. With more practice I should get him right. And you noticed my little "tip off"!

**nogigglingmajor**Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it. Here's your update!

And everyone else, thank you for the alerts:D

I didn't incorporate as much of the actual ep in here yet as I would have liked, but there will be some in the next chap. Sorry if Kate isn't right, I know nothing about psychology, not to mention I'm crazy…

Slight spoilers for the gift.

* * *

When John and Elizabeth arrived at the infirmary (Elizabeth protesting slightly the whole way) the first thing they saw was Teyla on a bed in white scrubs and Ronon standing near her. She sat up and Carson checked his laptop screen. He shook his head. "I don't see anything that indicates a cause for what you've been experiencing Teyla." He said.

"Teyla? Doc?" John asked. "What's going on?"

The three already in the infirmary looked at the two who stood in the doorway. Before any one could say anything Elizabeth spoke up. "I can see you're busy, and I'm sure John doesn't need to know what's wrong. We'll come back later."

Teyla had not been happy to find herself in the infirmary when she woke up. She had intended to talk her way out, but Ronon had wanted some answers too. With both him and the serious Doctor hovering over her expectantly, she had given in and was now being subjected to tests she knew would not provide anything helpful, as proven with Carson's words. Teyla was not looking forwards to telling John and Elizabeth also, so was grateful for Elizabeth's personal respect.

Teyla gave Elizabeth a small smile and nod. "Thank you." She said. With that, Elizabeth turned to leave but found John standing in her way.

"You are not getting out of here." He told her firmly. She was about to respond when Ronon's voice was directed at them.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave yet." Elizabeth sighed and turned back around, clasping her hands together. She and John looked at him curiously. Ronon's next sentence was to Teyla."I think they should know." He stated. "You're part of Sheppard's team, he just needs to know you're ok. This is important."

Teyla thought about it briefly, then slowly nodded her head, sighing again. "You are right Ronon." Turning back to Elizabeth and John she said, "I have been seeing a woman here in the city that is not there. She walked right through me. Carson was scanning me to see if I could be hallucinating."

Elizabeth dropped her hands to her side and stared at Teyla. John looked at her then to Carson. "I've scanned her brain and there's no sign of any different functioning. It's completely normal. How much stress have you been under lately Teyla?" Carson questioned.

"I have been under no extreme amount of stress, Carson, I do not think this woman is just a creation of my mind. "

"Well then what do you propose she is?"

"Many Ancients died here recently. During the Replicator invasion the crew of the Tria were all murdered. Perhaps they did not fully ascend or know something and are trying to warn us." Teyla shook her head confusedly.

"Alright, well what could they be needing to warn us about?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Uh, Doc, what are the odds that _if_ this was due to stress, someone else would be experiencing it too?" John asked.

"Well, I don't think it's impossible. Why?"

"Elizabeth?" John prompted. He and Carson turned to look at her.

Elizabeth looked down before responding. But instead of addressing the men, she spoke to Teyla. "Have you been sleeping well Teyla?"

John smacked himself on the head while Teyla frowned. Somehow though, Elizabeth's question seemed different from when Carson had mentioned it. "This woman has shown up at night, but the only way I have been affected is by headaches."

Carson had been quickly studying Elizabeth and suddenly remembered something. "Why did you two come here in the first place Elizabeth?" He said suspiciously.

"Uh, well I've been seeing things too." Teyla and Ronon looked at her surprised while Carson looked mildly upset.

"And for how long!?" He burst out.

"For a few days now."

"And when were you going to tell me?" He was definitely angry now, irritated at the two women for hiding this. Elizabeth looked somewhat embarrassed.

John answered for her. "Probably never unless it didn't stop." Elizabeth shot him a look.

Carson sighed and patted the bed next to Teyla's. "Get up here," He said, "And from now on please tell me about this sort of thing. I am your doctor after all." He left to go get some things he needed, muttering along the way.

"Elizabeth, do you feel like you're under a lot of pressure to prove yourself as a good leader?" Kate Heightmeyer sat in her office facing Teyla and Elizabeth. As the scan on Elizabeth had yielded nothing more, the two women found themselves in a session with the auburn-haired psychiatrist.

"I need to make the right decisions, if that's what you're asking." Elizabeth responded. "I need to be strong for everyone on this expedition."

"Elizabeth, everyone makes mistakes and we won't blame you for that."

"I'll blame me for that." She shook her head. "One wrong choice and who knows what could happen?" She clasped her hands together. "I'd rather not play with our luck."

"Maybe your being too hard on yourself. You said you have to be strong. Does that mean hiding your feelings? Including from yourself?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. "I have very strong feelings for everything that's happened. Do I need to cry or yell to let people know that?" she fixed Kate with a determined stare.

"I don't mean an excessive public display of emotions. Do you ever just talk about things?"

"Elizabeth has indeed talked to me before." Teyla supplied.

"And I talk with John." Elizabeth added.

"Well he is the military commander, but good. He's your release." Kate switched thoughts. "He's your friend. I know you are close to many of us here."

"Yes." One of Elizabeth's eye brows shot up slightly. _I hope she isn't going where I think she's going. _

"What about more than friends? Do you have anyone special?"

"Do you Kate?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Kate said softly. She smiled triumphantly when Elizabeth looked surprised. She noticed though that Teyla didn't. As Elizabeth started to say something, Kate held up her hand. "And it hasn't split my focus. Far from it. Actually I feel bad for sometimes using my training on him. So why don't you have someone to be with? Why are you _both _so unwilling?"

"How do you know that I do not have someone special, Kate?" Teyla asked.

"Well I would have thought it would have come up in one of our sessions earlier. Plus I am pretty sure you're not with the one person I think you could possibly be interested in." Teyla raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Is this really necessary Doctor? Teyla and I have told you we're fine." Kate looked in her direction and she stood up. "If we may be excused, I do have some work that…" She trailed off realizing it probably wasn't the best thing to have said in front of Kate. Sighing, she reluctantly sat back down at Kate's mutinous look. "Maybe you could explain the relevance of your question?"

"Maybe it's what you need Elizabeth. Someone to make you laugh. Someone who cares. Someone who can take your mind completely away from your work."

Ronon's face flashed briefly across Teyla's mind, while John's went quickly through Elizabeth's. Both women shook it off almost immediately. Kate decided to let Elizabeth mull that over and turned back to Teyla.

"Teyla? Have you been under any extra stress lately?"

"No." She simply responded. This was exactly why she had kept everything to herself. They didn't believe her and Elizabeth. So now there habits and mind were being evaluated. Something Teyla found particularly disturbing and annoying.

"Nothing at all? Not off world, not with the Athosians?"

"No." Teyla said again.

Kate sighed. She was only trying to help them, couldn't they understand that? Even if stress wasn't the cause for their hallucinations, they both needed to relax. "Teyla, I'm only trying to help. Could you please elaborate for me? Talk to me about how things are going?"

Teyla looked away a little angry but consented nevertheless. "My off world missions are as normal. I do them then come back. I do not often have much to worry about when things are through. I have talked with you, confided in Ronon, John, Elizabeth. Sparring is a good release for me. I do not feel as though my emotions are…trapped inside me."

"Ok, that's good. Then how are things with your people?"

Teyla paused for a beat and lifted her head high before saying, "My people are doing well. Though I am not with them all the time, they manage well and I still lead them."

"Teyla, does it bother you that you aren't with them?" This question came surprisingly from Elizabeth.

"Although it does not make me happy, I understand where I need to be." She looked at Elizabeth trying to convey to her that she should drop the subject. Elizabeth nodded.

"You guys are both experiencing headaches. And neither of you are sleeping very well either. These are signs that you're being overworked."

"I am only not sleeping because the woman comes to me at night." Teyla argued.

Elizabeth could not necessarily say the same for herself so she opted to argue the other point. "And as we both have the headaches, we believe the appearances are causing those as well."

"So what do you two suggest is causing these people to appear to you?"

Teyla smiled and said, "Too much meditation." At Kate's and Elizabeth's confused looks, she explained. "Just something Ronon said to me." Kate smiled brightly at her.

"Are you close to Ronon, Teyla?" She asked.

"Doctor Heightmeyer, I thought we were off that topic?" Elizabeth commented sharply.

"If it were due to stress or something of the like, then why would Elizabeth and I _both_ be seeing these ghosts?"

"The power of Suggestion. It's been documented that when one person sees a ghost, it won't be long before others around them see it too."

"That may be, but this is different." Elizabeth stated. "It has only been us, and neither of us knew the other was seeing things before we ourselves did."

Kate frowned and didn't say anything for a minute or so. "Well I still think you two should take some time off. Limited work, especially for you Elizabeth. I'm going to have Dr. Beckett prescribe something. Why don't both you girls just talk together, about anything but work and what has been happening. Maybe you can help each other relax."

Both Elizabeth and Teyla nodded, their heads still reeling somewhat from their conversation. There was no more to be said so they agreed to come back in the next few days and left.

**AN: well I hoped you liked it, next chap will have more plot. Sam the Whale! Please review!**


End file.
